The Prophecy and the Orb
by MiaMae91
Summary: This is set summer before 6th yr. 1 of th trio is keeping a secret that could change every1's live dramatically. Will Ron and Hermione get the chance to tell each other how they feel? Will Harry find love? Please R?R!!!


" The Prophecy and The Orb "  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the summer before the famous trio's 6th year. Ron Weasley was lying on one of the four poster beds located in the Black Manor at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was looking out at the rainstorm, not even blinking as lightning struck. *I love the rain. I remember watching rain or snow storms with Harry and Hermione. Harry. Hermione * He paused for a moment before shutting his eyes. He hoped that when he opened them he would find himself in his bed waking up from a nightmare. Ron slowly opened his eyes only to find the rain pouring even harder. * I have to do this for them. For the future of wizards and witches. * His face was filled with determination, but was then replaced with frustration. * Why won't the bloody Order just let me go thought it. It's my choice!!! Don't they want Harry to live?!? My family. Hermione. * He stopped and his face softened. The same word kept repeating in his mind, * Hermione *. * God I love her. Even through all the bickering. * And then for the first time in weeks, he smiled. * Okay, I know it, but I'm not gonna tell her. I can't tell her. Our friendship would be instantly over and she's hate me even more. It would never work out! She's probably with her precious Vicky right now or exchanging love letters with the git. * He frowned and decided to get some sleep because both her and Harry were arriving tomorrow by noon. And with that as his last thought, Ron went through an uneasy night of sleep.  
In a normal looking muggle house, Hermione Granger lay on her bed staring at a framed picture of herself with her arms around Harry and Ron. She smiled at the memory, Colin Creevey took it during the Yule Ball in their 4th year. * We were so happy then, but now with---with Voldemort back, we're all just living in fear and caution. I'm terrified, I mean, not just for me. For my parents, Harry, the Weasleys. oh of course! * She gasped remembering that she was leaving for 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow. * That's going to be such a nightmare for Harry. I still can't believe Sirius is. gone. I hope the twins can cheer him up. Or Ron. * She paused for a moment and a dazed expression slowly spread on her face. * God I miss him. No no no no no. I can't fall in love with my best friend. He's---he's--- he's like my brother. * She continued arguing with herself for a while and was starting to think she was going crazy. It wasn't that unusual since these kind of situations seem to happen to her more and more for the past 6 years. * Well, there was the Yule Ball. Was he really jealous? And then with Viktor. * she was rambling on and on in her mind. When she turned and saw the picture of the Yule Ball again, everything just stopped. Her mind was blank, empty except for one thing, Ron. That night she noticed every single feature he had. His face, scattered freckles, long nose, and of course hi signature lop-sided grin. And everytime she looked into his blue eyes, she'd be trapped. For example, if he asked for her help, she had no choice but to look down because if she locked gazes with him, she'd give in. Then just before she drifted off to sleep, she thought, * yes, I'm in love with my best friend *. " I'm in love with Ron Weasley " she whispered, then smiled as her eyes fluttered shut.  
At four Privet Drive in the town of Surrey, Harry Potter lay wide- awake. He was staring at his blank ceiling barely blinking. Anyone who would have seen him at that moment would have immediately thought he was in some sort of trance. He finally turned to his side to look out his window watching the moon being hidden by the clouds. His gaze then fell on a mirror that lay on his night table. It was the mirror that his godfather had given him as a present earlier that year. " Sirius. " he whispered so softly he could barely hear himself. Harry also found the note next to the mirror reminding him that he was to leave for. the Black Manor. * I can't believe Dumbledore is making me stay there. * He sighed deeply and finally fell asleep. Even though, his dream wasn't any more comforting.  
  
( DREAM )  
  
Harry saw complete darkness. There was. nothing. Then he found himself in a beautiful garden. He turned to look behind him and found the same fountain that he saw at the ministry. But now, there was only the wizard with his wand pointed high. When he looked in front of him again, there he found about everyone he knew. The Weasleys, Grangers, students and staff from Hogwarts, Remus, and even Sirius. Harry could feel a sense of warmth building within him, but it didn't last. Soon enough, they started to disappear and Harry found the Dark Lord himself right in front of him. He wasn't looking at Harry, he was glaring at Ron Weasley who only glared back. Suddenly a circular light was growing brighter and brighter between them and Voldemort started to fade. Finally, he was completely gone, but Ron was only left to disappear as well with an expressionless face. Harry tried to reach out to his best friend, but found he couldn't from that spot. Suddenly, everyone except the two wizards returned to stand in front of the fountain with half of them crying and the other half smiling. Then everyone started to walk away and fade leaving Sirius with his back to the fountain staring at Harry. Their eyes locked only for a moment until he started falling towards the ground while his eyes slowly shutting. Harry turned away not wanting to witness his godfather's death again. When he gathered enough courage to look back at the body, it wasn't Sirius's face, but it was Voldemort's. * The Dark Lord has fallen, * he thought. He closed his eyes wishing that this could have reality. Once he opened them again, he looked at the face and was completely paralyzed at the sight. He couldn't breath and his eyes filled with horror and sorrow. It was not the face of Tom Riddle that belonged to the dead wizard. It was none other than his long time best friend who he found out in his 4th year would be the person he would have missed most. It was Ron.  
  
AN: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed my fic. I'm a first timer and this is my first fanfic ever. Don't flame me too much. I want reviews if you want me to update. Tell me if I should. Love you all!!! 


End file.
